petrificus totalus
by Dante Levi
Summary: 'no te podias mover, tus brazos no reaccionaban y empezabas a desesperarte. no te quedaba mas que esperar'. un fic mas en la moda de escribir sobre hechizos.
1. Default Chapter

Comentario legal: neville longbottom es propiedad de jk. Rowling, la warner brothers y editorial salamandra al menos en el mundo hispano.

Nota: ¿y esto que te parece?

Petrificus totalus.

-lo siento neville, espero que algún día me puedas perdonar- hermione le dijo y luego saco su varita //sauce, 25 pulgadas, corazón de dragón, perfecta para transfiguración. Me lo dijo el sr. Ollivanders// y prosiguió a hechizarlo.

-petrificus totalus- voz estable, segura, sin lugar para las dudas. Totalmente hermione y la antítesis de neville.

De eso hace una hora. Y neville empieza a pensar en sus padres. En como es parecido a ellos, esta situación, una prisión dentro de sus mismos cuerpos. Aunque en el caso de ellos la prisión es mental.

Imagina como deben de estar, por siempre atrapados en un hechizo. Grito eterno. Como él. Abrió la boca para hablar cuando hermione lo hechizo. Gran error.

A estas horas los únicos despiertos en la sala común de gryffindor son las arañas y las ratas.

Su mandíbula empezaba a doler, forzada a conservar esa rigidez involuntaria en una forma de o. Una araña traviesa entra a su boca y si neville no estuviera tan ...desenfocado... gritaría. 

Eso es parte del castigo. Estar consciente de todo a tu alrededor, de cómo scabbers –¡porfavor, porfavor, que sea scabbers!- mordisqueaba sus dedos y por unos momentos tuvo la idea de que a lo mejor nadie iba a venir y él iba a ser devorado por las ratas de sus compañeros.

Y no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Cree que paso la primera hora gritando. Un grito inexistente, la única señal de vida su pecho respirando agitadamente. ¿Cómo se puede perder el aliento si ningún ruido sale?

Grito y grito hasta que su mente se convenció de que estaba vivo. Y entonces llegaron las arañas.

Empezaron a subir por su cuerpo. Lentamente, mientras las veía con horror. Ahí neville longbotton descubrió que la mejor manera de evitar el dolor era pensar en otra cosa, enfocar la mente en cualquier cosa menos las patas de las arañas cerca de su barbilla produciendo pequeñas cosquillas en un cuerpo inmóvil.

Estaba en una playa, su madre acariciaba su cabello y... Las patas de la araña rozaron su lengua.

Sus lagrimas empaparon su pijama.

Después de un rato la araña se aburrió y salió de su boca. Scabbers mordisqueo su pierna un rato mas para después decidir abandonarlo e ir a lugares más interesantes.

Estaba solo. Y eso daba mas miedo que las arañas en su boca y ojos.

Vagamente se pregunto cuanto tiempo habría pasado. La ansiedad se había esfumado dejando nada.

++

Las flores amarillas denotan envidia. Crisantemos son las flores de la muerte. Rosas rojas, amor. Rosas, devoción. Margaritas azules, tranquilidad...

¿Hace cuanto tiempo no le llevaba flores a su madre? Era algo que hacer, un punto en el cual enfocarse cuando ya no soportaba los ojos vacíos de su madre.

Al menos harry puede imaginar que sus padres lo amaban. Lo único que neville tiene son un par de ojos que no dicen nada.

+++

Había olvidado hacer el ensayo de pociones sobre antídotos comunes. Snape lo iba a matar.

Penso un poco en el salón de pociones con sus olores extraños y cadenas aun pegadas a la pared. A veces neville podía jurar que las paredes gritaban en ese cuarto, testigos de horrores cometidos hace muchos años.

Le gustaría estar ahí.

+++

lavender tenia un tic extraño. Pasaba inadvertido la mayor parte del tiempo , pero si te fijabas, si entrecerrabas los ojos y mirabas con la suficiente atención.....

-oh dios mío. ¿Quién ha hecho esto? ¡Finite incatemon!

La voz iracunda de percy weasley, prefecto de gryffindor te libra de tu prisión. Después de una noche sin mover ni las pestañas no recordabas como hacerlo. Tampoco estas seguro de querer.

+++

hermione se disculpo por no hechizarte, diciendo que había sido 'una gran emergencia, neville, espero que lo entiendas'. Sonríes un poco y le dices que si lo haces.

Has aprendido a gritar en silencio.

+++

La enfermería. Antisépticos y una mujer sobreprotectora y mandona. No hay lugar en hogwarts que te recuerde mas a tu casa.

Esas a un lado de la cama de harry, haciendo guardia como todo gryffindor los últimos días.

Los rumores vuelan, aumentados con los moretes de ron y la cara de preocupación de la profesora macnogall. Nadie habla de tu 'incidente'. Hablan de harry enfrentándose y venciendo a algún demonio. Los mas osados hablan incluso de aquel que no debe ser nombrado.

En la mesa yacen varios regalos de muchos estudiantes, fans y demás. Por la cama de harry han desfilado varios estudiantes de distintos cursos y casa para ver al famoso harry potter.

Y neville comprende que hermione hizo lo necesario, explicar hubiera sido una perdida de tiempo valioso. Comprende, mas no le gusta. Pues eso significa que es solo un peón en un juego de reinas. Como sus padres.

Harry se mueve en su sueño.

Neville se truena los dedos, el ya familiar aturdimiento en sus músculos que tienen que ser recordados que son libres constantemente.

Sale de la enfermería sin voltear.

****

Fin.


	2. La respuesta

Aprovecho este espacio para dedicarle este fic y todo lo que vaya a escribir en un futuro, ya sea en ff.net, alguna pagina x o dios lo quiera, un libro a:

Nadiequetuconoscas

(Por cierto, olvidaste poner tu email. No dudo que esto haya sido un descuido ocasionado porque tu mama te regaño por andar usando la computadora y tuviste que salirte del Internet rápidamente y no porque no tengas el valor para dejar tu mail).

Esta persona me dejo un encantador comentario, que estoy seguro me motivara en los días mas oscuros de mi vida. Por cierto, me doy el permiso para reproducirlo en este medio pues es obvio que obtener una respuesta era tu intención, al publicarlo donde todo mundo lo pudiera ver, en lugar de mandármelo a mi email. O tal vez pensaste que si me lo mandabas aquí no te podría responder, pero si podrías obtener la atención que nadie te da en tu casa.

'No me gusto, es una mala historia, ademas de que no se me figuro a Neville para
    
    nada y el final esta de los mas incomprendible, aparte que no tiene sentido
    
    alguno... En verdad vete al hoyo mas grande que encuentre y no salgas de ahi
    
    hasta que se te quite la mania por escribir cosas incomprendibles!!!!!!'

Primero, es incomprensible. (_adj__._Que no se puede comprender: a, o para, los hombres. También _incomprehensible__, _esp. en filosofía. –De nuevo me tomo la libertad de asumir que eso es lo que deseabas escribir-). 

Segundo, nadie te obliga a leer fics incomprensibles cariño. Los chistes de condorito y las novelas de Corin tellado siempre están ahí, esperando a gente como tu. Pero sabes, creo que es absoluta y completamente mi culpa por no poner una advertencia de que tienes que tener una inteligencia mínima y haber pasado a segundo de primaria para comprender el fic. Mil disculpas por haberte causado daño emocional Sr. Nadiequetuconozcas.

Tercero, ¿Qué sabes tú de Neville?

Cuarto, ¿Me podrías mandar un link a tus fics? Porque estoy seguro de que son geniales, en especial si tienen la gracia que manifiestas en tu review. Además, ¿no es curioso como solo los escritores fracasados se toman el tiempo para mandar flames? A los pobres lectores siempre les da mucha flojera como para hacerlo.

Bueno le deseo una hermosa vida Señor Nadiequetuconozcas y espero vuelva a oír de usted.

-Dante.


End file.
